


Maybe There is a Beast...

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [160]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Version of the Scene From Ch 6, Brotherly Love, Fire, Gen, Moderate Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: An alternate version of Lord of the Flies where there actually is a Beast. And Samneric have to fight it.





	Maybe There is a Beast...

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ruins the entire concept of LotF, but I wanted to write it anyway because I like Samneric but never write anything about it.
> 
> If the first bit (from the second paragraph to the sixth) looks familiar, it’s because I stole it from Chapter Six (Beast From Air). I only edited it slightly so it would make sense in context. 
> 
> Enjoy~

The darkness was threatening atop the mountain, but the warmth and amber glow of the fire calmed the twins who tended it. Boredom slowly settled upon them as their fear ebbed away with the growth of the flame. Several rocks had become dislodged since the fire was first built, and they now lay scattered around the place where they sat.

Idly looking beyond the fire, Eric resettled the scattered rocks from their flat shadows into daylight contours. Just there was the big rock, and the three stones there, that split rock, and there beyond was a gap- just there-

“Sam.”  
“Huh?”  
“Nothing.”

The flames were mastering the branches, the bark was curling and falling away, the wood exploding. The tent of built-up firewood fell inwards and flung a wide circle of light over the mountain-top.

“Sam.”  
“Huh?”  
“Sam! Sam!”

Sam looked at Eric irritably. The intensity of Eric’s gaze made the direction in which he looked terrible, for Sam had his back to it. He scrambled round the fire, squatted by Eric and looked to see. They became motionless, gripped in each other’s arms, four unwinking eyes aimed and two mouths open.

There was a sound like a ‘pop’ ahead of them, and all of a sudden the entire ground began to shake. One of them, though it was impossible to tell which, shrieked while the other cowered. The fire became their only protection from the hulking mass which rose above them, but even it could not compare to the great girth of the Beast which threatened to end them both.

A roar sounded out from the mountain-top and seemed to echo across the island. Two red eyes, luminous in their intensity, stood out from the shadows and bore into the twin’s terrified features. Then the Beast leapt forward and grabbed Sam.

“Eric!” The boy yelled. His brother gasped and pushed his fear aside, picking up a sharp rock from the ground and racing towards Sam. He was afraid, and he wanted to run down the mountain and get Ralph, or Jack, or _someone_ , but right now Sam was in danger and the Beast might get him if he wasn’t quick.

The Beast roared again, louder this time. Sam fought against it, punching and kicking with all his might and cursing with the effort. Eric took his rock and plunged it into the Beast as hard as he could. The creature let out a deafening screech, dropping Sam immediately. The twins reunited without hesitation.

“Eric!”  
“Sam! Are you-“  
“Yeah. Should-“ Sam’s words were drowned out by the cry of the Beast, which leapt forward and attempted to slash them. Sam followed his brother’s example and grabbed a rock. They couldn’t return to the camp yet. The Beast would just follow them.

With a unified yell, the twins rushed at the Beast, using surprise to their advantage to stab it in one concentrated hit. The monster roared in agony, falling to the floor. All of a sudden, a deep, primal urge encapsulated Samneric, one neither had experienced before at full force. It consumed them until they couldn’t think, and all they could do was hit and hit until the Beast’s cries fell silent. 

In the aftermath, neither boy could move for a full minute as they stared at the Beast. Its body was big and dark, almost appearing to be made of shadows. Instead of fingers or claws, masses and masses of deep green creeper-like projections stemmed from the stumps which appeared to be its hands. The glow was gone from its eyes, but they were still the colour of blood.

“Did we just-“  
“-I think so-“  
“Should we get-“  
“-Ralph? Yeah.” 

The twins glanced at each other warily. Between them passed a silent, unanimous question which kept them rooted to the pink rock of the mountain. What if the Beast was not dead?

Beyond the twins and the body of the Beast, the fire flickered on, blissfully unaware of the chaos around it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger kind of? I like the idea of there being a Beast, but at the same time I prefer the truth of the novel- that human nature is the Beast-like thing, not an external force. Also, Samneric defeated the Beast way too easily. Maybe it wasn’t really there at all?
> 
> Prompt- Overprotective siblings who usually don’t seem that way.
> 
> I used this as the starting point to develop a plot. I wanted to have Samneric protecting each other from something (in a fight), and the something ended up being a Beast. I’m glad it’s just a prompt so I don’t have to follow it exactly.
> 
> Original Number- 300.


End file.
